Death of a Canary
by Ou-Rex
Summary: PartII of A Turning in the Path. Wherever we go, and choose to go is based wholly on our beliefs and wisdom. To face life we must understand death and know that we cannot be the Canary bid to a lonely death in his cage.
1. Act I

**Act I: Twin Moons**

After the play ended Queen Garnet had invited the Tantalus Troupe and her friends into the castle for a feast prepared by Quina. The Queen sat at the head of the table, Baku at the other end. To her left and right, respectively, Zidane, and Eiko.

Down the left, next to Zidane, sat Freya, Marcus, and Cinna.

Down the right, next to Eiko, sat Vivi, Fratley, and Blank.

Zidane leaned over his placing, staring at Garnet as she smiled silently at him. Eiko sat back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest, believing the two were hopeless.

The other Vivi's, seemingly with individual names, played clapping games with the triplets Zenero, Benero, and Genero.

Steiner and Beatrix stood at opposite ends of the dining room as Quina and the Cookmeisters served the party, placing trays and bowls of food on the luxurious table.

Garnet stands, the party silencing their quiet conversations.

Garnet: I would like to thank everyone, not just for coming to eat with me, but, for always being there for me and each other.

Everyone was silent, and looking up to the soft-spoken queen. Zidane still had his head lying in his arms as his blue eyes glanced up at the young ruler. His tail, which hung from the back arch of the seat, swayed side to side in anxiousness.

Garnet: It has been a very long journey for all of us, and I'm happy to see everyone together. Please let us enjoy the feast Quina has prepared with all of its heart.

Quina nodded merrily.

Quina: yes, yes. Long time has taken to learn, but thanks to friends has learned much. Eat!

The rather rounded chef bounded away back into the kitchen followed by the cookmeisters. Garnet sat and everyone plated their dishes, resuming their quiet conversations.

Many laughs were shared and many memories.

Freya: Vivi.

The white-haired Burmecian called as she glanced over her half empty glass of wine. Her red hat sat on the arm of her seat and her spear always stayed near her at all times, being a true knight she never parted from her weapons. The spear leaned against the back of her chair. Vivi looked up from Eiko and his current game of attempting to launch peas from a spoon into Zidane's soup bowl, so far he has successfully blocked five out of seven attempts. Garnet giggled each time he slurped up the offending peas.

Vivi: Yes Freya?

His gentle voice called. He always wore his hat, something that did not seem necessarily rude on Vivi's account, his hat was just part of him as was his yellow eyes and black face, never questioned, just Vivi.

Freya: I am glad you have learned to make others.

She motioned to the other Vivi's rather enjoying their new game of leap frog. Marcus used his napkin to wipe off a small spill of wine Freya made when she motioned her glass. Freya nodded to him in thanks, he nodded back.

The room went a quiet. Zidane sat his head up quickly and looked to his slightly inebriated companion.

Vivi: W-well…

The small mage nervously fingered at his spoon.

Cinna: Hey, yea! How'd ya do it?! Does that mean you're okay now than?

Cinna loudly called, grinning widely from his spot.

Garnet looked to Zidane, who was obviously just as uncomfortable with the question as Vivi was.

Zidane: Hey Freya don't try and change the conversation!

Everyone looked to Zidane as he stood up with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Freya looked up, her brows furrowing in confusion, a red hue shaded alone her smooth snout.

Zidane: When are you and Fratley having little Pucks?!

The comment immediately forced Fratley to choke on his fish, Puck, finding this hilarious, rolled out of his chair laughing.

Vivi: Oh my…

Eiko and Garnet blushed at the comment, not having expected the bold query.

Freya: You…you…!

Frey was completely red in the face as she stood, taking instant defense. Steiner and Beatrix looked over to the group with confused glances.

Zidane laughed and grinned to his infuriated friend, but was suddenly turned-off by her instant shift in facial expression.

Freya: And what of you Zidane, have you set the wedding date?

She raised a thin white brow and glanced to Garnet who was now as red as her name imposed. Baku could be heard guffawing from the other end of the table, as was the rest of Tantalus. Zidane's mouth fell open, dumbstruck. Puck was holding his stomach, tearing with the unbearable absurdity of the situation. Zidane sat and kept his head lowered to his soup. He looked back to Eiko and Vivi.

Freya: That's what I thought.

She said triumphantly as she sat back down. Vivi and Eiko continued their game with Zidane in silence, the young thief now failing to block peas at a higher rate than before.

Garnet cleared her throat at the awkward moment and pursed her lips together. She than began to laugh, holding her gloved hand over her mouth. Zidane couldn't help but start laughing as well. A pea catches him between the eyes. Eiko and Vivi begin to laugh. Soon the whole table joins in the activity. By the end of the night everyone was in good Spirits. Eiko was escorted to the guest wing where Regent Cid and Lady Hilda roomed for the night. She would sleep in the arms of her new, permanent loving family.

Vivi and the miniature replicas of him were escorted to an airship, they were to be taken back to the Outer Continent to the Black Mage village. Vivi said they could not be away for too long because they needed to help the Genomes with a few things.

Freya, Fratley, and Puck thanked her highness for her grace.

Garnet: So you will be returning to Burmecia than?

Freya: Yes, construction is almost complete and Sir Fratley and I are needed to help train some young soldiers to protect the Capital from Monsters.

Frately: It was wonderful to visit!

Puck: Yea it was an awesome party! Next time we'll make it louder! I gotta go let the old man I'm still alive, plus keep an eye on these here love birds!

Garnet laughed as Freya and Fratley blushed.

Garnet: I am happy you enjoyed yourself Puck.

Puck grinned.

Puck: Yea! Tell Vivi I'll see him later!

The young Burmecian boy waved his hand and folded his arms behind his head, and proceeded to stalk off outside followed by Freya and Fratley.

Quina had retreated to a room reserved for s/he as the head chef.

Zidane stood next to Garnet slouched slightly, his hands buried in his pockets. Baku hit him hard on his back, causing the young thief to stagger forward a bit.

Baku: Guwahaha! You take care of him for us Dagger!

Garnet smiled and nodded.

Garnet: You know he's lost without me.

Zidane glared at Garnet with a scowl, she just laughs. Baku laughs as well. Blank puts his arm around Zidane's head and tugs him close.

Blank: now you take good care of our Queen little Zidane.

Blank teased, puckering his lips. He ducks back as Zidane takes a fitful swing at him. Marcus grins and slowly walks up to them

Marcus: Try and get more dignified, gunna be King soon.

Marcus and Blank laughed as Zidane chased them out of the gate. Cinna walked up and scratched his head.

Cinna: What'd I miss?

He walked outside.

Baku and Garnet stood there, watching as the boys fought outside, the Alexandrian Guards attempting to break up the quarrel.

Baku: How you doin?

Steiner and Beatrix watched the old Thief leader with the Queen. Both soldiers furrow their brows.

Garnet: I honestly don't know. I'm happy he is okay, but…

Baku nodded and placed his hand gentle on her head, patting it.

Baku: You really worried about all that?

Garnet sniffled and smiled.

Garnet: I really don't know what to do Baku. Because Vivi … is Vivi, he could be saved… but Zidane isn't even from here. What am I going to do?

Baku smiled and ran his hand over his stomach.

Baku: He's way too stubborn to give up just like that. Genome, Human, Terran, Gaian, this or that, he's the same old Zidane.

Garnet smiled and nodded. Zidane walked back into the foyer of the castle and pulled up his pants, adjusting them. The others were still outside laughing.

Baku: Well boy?!

Zidane: No match my pride's somewhat intact.

He waved his hand jokingly. Baku laughed and patted him roughly yet again, Zidane choking on his air.

Baku: See ya! Guwahah!

Baku laughed as he left, herding up his ruffians on the way out. Garnet and Zidane were left to stare off into the night air as all of their friends have returned home or taken to bed.

Zidane: Weeeelll that was quite a day!

The young thief folded his arms behind his head and turned to walk off down toward the main exit castle. Garnet turned her head and raised a brow.

Garnet: And where do you think you're going Mister Tribal?

Zidane grinned and glanced back.

Zidane: Well I think to my girlfriend's room for the night, unless she's going to throw me out to the cold!

Garnet was struck speechless, the mockery! Steiner's jaw dropped at Zidane's affront remark. Betraix could only hold her hand over her mouth, as if to withhold her distaste.

Garnet giggled and walked over to him. He held out his arm. She nodded and slipped her arm into his, interlocking them.

Garnet: I suppose that would be a bit cruel, after all you must receive a stern lecture on your disgraceful behavior, keeping a Queen waiting, for shame Zidane!

Zidane shook his head in shame as they walked.

Zidane: I feel totally awful! I'll make sure to grovel to best of my ability.

Garnet: I hope you do!

They laughed as they headed off toward the west wing of the castle. Steiner and Beatrix were left in the foyer, still in silent shock.

Steiner: That was not the most comfortable of situations.

Beatrix: ...

**End of Act I**

**[Act II: Whispers Heard by Pillows]**

**~Intermission~**


	2. Act II

**Act II: Whispers Heard by Pillows**

The twin moons silently hung over the sleeping kingdom of Alexandria. The soft clanks of soldiers' boots could be heard as Pluto Knights and Alexandrian soldiers dutifully patrolled the city.

General Beatrix stood outside Garnet's room. On the ground beside her sat Zidane. His tail beat rhythmically against the lush red carpet that adorned the halls of the west wing. Inside the maids-in-waiting assisted the young queen in removing her complicated dressings, and helping her into her sleeping gown.

The room's door opens. Both Zidane and Beatrix look up. The maids, one by one, walk out of the room, quietly giggling at their secret gossip, glancing down at the young thief, who could do no more than grin and blush at the attention.

Garnet: Beatrix may you send him in?

The gentle voice of the summoner called from inside the room.

Beatrix: Of course my Queen.

She gave a quick, warning glare over to Zidane and opened the chamber doors. He stood up, the nervous look never leaving his face.

Zidane: (Yikes! She's scary!)

He thought as he went into the chamber, the door slamming behind him, nearly catching his loose hanging tail. He glared back at the offending door, but slowly turned to face the large bed when he heard the young woman giggle.

He folded his arms behind his head and grinned, face as red as Choco's feathers. She lay under the quilts of her bed, in a light blue, silk night gown. The cuffs of the sleeves were frilled and the collar laced with intricate patterns.

The Queen softly patted the spot next to her. There was some hesitation on Zidane's part. His eyes nervously look around as if from any moment Steiner would jump out of a corner and behead him for defiling his precious 'princess', well, princess no more it seemed.

Before he could lose the rest of his courage and perhaps the last shred of pride he had left from that day, he kicked off his boots and went over. He hopped up on the bed. Garnet lay under the quilts, and Zidane laid atop.

The young queen smiled warmly and laid her head down upon her pillows, facing the handsome thief. Zidane lay his head down, facing her, a silly grin on his face. Garnet's ungloved hands reached out and stroked his face.

Garnet: I've missed you so much Zidane.

He rested his hand over hers and smiled.

Zidane: I'm sorry, there was a lot for me to do, and I was so afraid that'd you would have moved on without me.

Her brows furrowed as she shook her head.

Garnet: Never, but what was it that took you? Baku had told me he found you in the Black Mage Village.

Zidane nodded and sighed as he lay his tail over her blanketed hip, patting it up and down as he thought. She blushed.

Zidane: It's really hard to say.

Garnet: Just say it.

She smiled comfortingly. Zidane chuckled at her encouragement, seeing as it didn't make it any easier for him.

Zidane: I brought Kuja back with me.

There was a silence between them as the fingers that were gently stroking his face slowed. He gripped her hand tighter.

Garnet: He was, alive?

Zidane nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. Her eyes looked away, so many unpleasant thoughts rose to the surface of her mind.

Garnet: And you saved him?

Zidane nodded again, her eyes lowered. He, straight away, regretted telling her.

Zidane: Dagger, I'm sorry.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his body. She stayed silent, and laid her face against his shoulder.

Garnet: Have you forgiven him?

The question caught Zidane off-guard. He had never considered weather he was still angry at Kuja and just taking pity over him. Garnet glances up into Zidane's aqua blue eyes. He glances down into her chocolate brown eyes and smirks.

Zidane: Well sure.

Garnet: So he's in Black Mage Village with everyone else than?

Zidane: Yeah, you know he was a little worried about that too, but the Genomes and Black Mages don't seem to hold any grudges against him, neither does Vivi.

Garnet: I see.

She smiled and giggled softly.

Zidane: What?

Zidane couldn't help but smile wider at her happy face.

Garnet: It's just so Zidane of you.

Zidane: I guess it is.

He grinned and hugged her tight, laying his head into her dark black hair.

~Guest Wing~

In the guest wing, Eiko lay wide awake. Regent Cid and Lady Hilda were fast asleep.

Eiko: Something isn't adding up!

She huffed sitting up, the Regent and Lady asleep on either side of her. She folded her arms over her chest and lowered her head in thought.

Eiko: I better go find out!

Eiko carefully crawled to the foot of the bed and hopped down. She walked off a bit and soon was in the Pluto Knights locker room where Mosh lay asleep.

Eiko: Hey, you! Mosh! Wake up!

Mosh: K..kupo?

The drowsy fairy mumbled. He rolled up into a sitting position, his pom-pom shaking aginst the sudden movement. He blinked a few times with his squinted eyes, and looked up to Eiko.

Mosh: Oh good morning Kupo!

Eiko: It's still night! Hey Mosh I need you to do me a favor.

The jubilant moogle hopped up to his feet and saluted.

Mosh: Sure kupo! What do you need?

Eiko: I need you to help me write a letter and mail it to my parents.

She giggled at the sound of the title for Cid and Hilda.

Mosh: Sure kupo!

~Black Mage Village~

Vivi had just returned with the other young black mages, who took to waddle off to their rooms, obviously tire from the day's trip. Vivi smiled and made his way to the Inn where they had roomed Kuja for the time being, until they were able to add a space in Mikoto's hut for him.

Vivi waddled his way into the back rooms.

Vivi: ! Oh, Mikoto what are you doing up?

Mikoto was sitting down on the ground by Kuja's bedside. She looks over to Vivi and slowly stands.

Mikoto: He was talking, but he is not awake.

Vivi: Oh, a dream?

He waddled over and looked up at the sleeping Genome wizard.

Mikoto: A dream?

Vivi: Oh, you don't know yet? When you sleep, sometimes you see pictures from your past.

Mikoto looked down for a moment than over to Vivi.

Vivi: I used to have dreams about grandpa, until he died, but now I have new dreams. What was Kuja saying?

Mikoto's brows furrowed slightly.

Mikoto: He was crying…

Vivi looked up at her with a worried look.

Vivi: So it was a nightmare?

Mikoto: Nightmare? Is that bad?

Vivi: Oh those are bad dreams.

Mikoto: Do they hurt?

Vivi lowered his head and looked at Kuja, who had obviously been sweating. He had no shirt on, bandages covered his torso.

Vivi: Sometimes.

He put his hand over his heart. He looked up to Mikoto with a smile.

Vivi: But you took care of him, so he should be fine now. Come on you should get to sleep.

Mikoto: Where is Zidane?

Vivi: Zidane? He is still in Alexandria I think, he probably decided to stay with Eiko and Dagger.

Mikoto nodded and stood there staring at Kuja's sleeping form. His white and silver hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat.

Vivi: Sleep Mikoto, I'll stay here for the night on the top bed and keep an eye on him for you okay?

She nodded.

Mikoto: Thank you. I will come back in the morning.

She turned and left the inn. Vivi stretched out and yawned as he climbed up onto the top bunk. He removes his hat and lays it on the post of the bed. He dropped his shoes to the ground and pulled the blanket over himself.

Kuja: Why don't you hate me?

His voice quietly rang across the silent inn. The only sounds in the village were the chirps of crickets, and the hoot of the Item-shop Owl.

Vivi: Why should I? Do I have a reason to?

Kuja: We soon will cease to be, and it was my fault. If I didn't kill Garland –

Vivi: Don't worry about it. I'm happy that I can be here with my family and friends shouldn't you?

There was a silence between them. Kuja turned his head against his pillow.

Kuja: If there was a way, to exist longer, would you do it?

Vivi rolled up into a sitting position and popped his head to the lower bunk. Kuja blinked and looked over to him.

Vivi: You mean as long as the others, right? Not forever?

Kuja: Wouldn't forever be nice?

Vivi: No one is around forever. That would be sad if we were.

Kuja nodded, catching the meaning in Vivi's words.

Vivi: it would be nice though, to stay with everyone as long as we can so we can, but it doesn't matter too me, as long as I am with everyone.

Kuja's eyes drifted for a moment. He looked into the Black Mage's yellow orbs.

Kuja: There might be a way.

Vivi smiled at Kuja and went back up to lie down. Kuja looked a bit shocked.

Vivi: Don't worry now. You should rest. We can talk more when you feel better.

Kuja smiled softly and rolled over to his side to sleep.

~Burmecia~

The rain beat down against the limestone structures. Freya and Fratley had taken to the newly rebuilt knight's quarters. It was mostly empty, save for Atla the Moogle.

Fratley: It will be most wonderful when everything is completed! Even the Cleyrians are assisting in the restoration! The city will be even grander than before!

Freya: I do hope. I can only wish and work for a greater Burmecia that will be a great ally to Alexandria and Lindblum.

Fratley: Oh yes, so many friends and allies we have earned as a country! I am so proud. You have done so much for Burmecia, and the world Freya.

Freya: Thank you…

The young woman blushed as she turned in her bunk. Fratley stretched out his arms, and placed his hat at the top of his spear, which leaned against his bunk.

Fratley: Well a good nights rest to you! In the morning we shall begin serving our country once more!

Freya: Yes, good night Sir Fratley.

Fratley: Please, just Fratley! Far too formal for those as close as ourselves! Good eve Freya!

The older dragoon lies down, and pulls the covers over his head, the only thing peaking out of the covers were his ears. Frea smiled to her self and laid down at her side, her spear and hat in a similar position to Fratley's.

Freya: (The only thing that has changed is his memories…)

She smiled to herself.

~Alexandria, Chef-Quarters~

Quina: Hmm

The chef sat awake staring off at the wall.

Quina: Many worries. I make a feast for them soon again. Ease hearts.

S/he closed its eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

~Alexandria, Guard Room~

Steiner made his way into the guard room. Only Mosh seemed to occupy the room.

Steiner: Hmm the others are perhaps already on duty, good!

The older soldier went to his locker and tended to his things. He pulled his heavy helm over his head with a deep sigh.

Steiner: Soon Beatrix will be gone, only so much time left with her. I must somehow find the courage to confess my wishes with her!

The soldier stormed out of the room.

Mosh: Kupo…

**End of Act II**

**[Act III: A Lonely Wizard's Confessions]**

~Intermission~


	3. Act III

**Act III: A Lonely Wizard's Confessions**

~Alexandria Castle, Queen's Chamber~

Zidane lay sprawled out over the top of the white comforter. His blue vest had been discarded as well as his belts and scabbards. His long tan tail dangled off the side of the luxurious bed, around the end of his tail was the black elastic that usually tied back the excess of his blonde hair. Garnet lay against his body, her face pressed against his chest, and her arm slung over his torso. Zidane's arms lay spread out far above either of their heads, his gloves on either side of the large bed.

Zidane groaned and shifted a bit. Garnet sighs and rolls over to her side, facing away from the young Thief. Yawning deeply he stretches out his arms, his arms than reflexively fold over his eyes at the harshness of the morning sun.

Steiner: Had a good sleep…?

Zidane's eyes shoot open and he looks up at a very dour looking Steiner staring down at him.

Zidane: Uh… morning?

He chuckled nervously.

~Black Mage Village~

Vivi, Kuja, Mikoto, No. 33 and Bobby Corwen the chocobo stood at the entrance of the village.

No. 33: Do you think it will be okay?

Vivi looked up to him and nodded.

Vivi: We should be able to load Choco and Bobby onto the Invincible.

Vivi turned to Kuja who stood leaning against a fence post. He wore his old clothing, newly repaired, but had removed the train that used to drag in the back, so now that his silver tail could freely sway against the air.

Kuja: And you said the Invincible is near Fossil Roo?

Vivi: Yes, so we will have to leave early so we can make it there within the day. Lately the forest has been having trouble with a strange monster that shows up at night so we can't be caught late there.

Kuja nodded and stood straight, adjusting his long, white sleeves.

No. 33 put a small saddle bag on Bobby and tied his bridle over his beak.

No. 33: Okay Bobby Crowen be good for Vivi and Kuja! I will see you soon okay?

The little Chocobo khews and Vivi takes the reigns from No. 33.

No. 33: Have a safe trip! Take care of Bobby Crowen!

Vivi: Thank you No. 33, we'll take good care of Bobby.

Vivi nodded and headed out. The small bird happily warbled and followed as he was tugged along, Kuja than followed after Vivi.

No. 33 turns to Mikoto and tilts his head.

No. 33: Is something wrong Mikoto?

Mikoto: I… nothing I just had a strange feeling.

No. 33: Oh? Do you feel ill? Would you like you lay down?

She shook her head and turned her back to the Black Mage.

Mikoto: I am fine.

She walked away toward the stream that broke across the village. No. 33 watched her walked away.

No. 33: How strange.

He turns back to face the gate, Vivi, Kuja and Bobby Crowen no longer in sight.

~Alexandria, Queen's Chamber~

Zidane: Ahh!!

The young thief rolled out of bed and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Garnet was startled awake and sat up, clutching the sheets to her body.

Garnet: Zidane?

She called sleepily. She looks up and sees Steiner standing there, Zidane on the ground. Steiner salutes.

Steiner: My Queen there is a situation down in the Grande hall, which demands your immediate attention!

Garnet shuffled a bit than nodded.

Garnet: Send in the maids so that I may dress quickly.

Steiner saluted once more and headed out. Zidane stared as the Pluto Captain sauntered off. Garnet leaned over the edge of the bed.

Garnet: Are you okay?

Zidane: I don't know. Is Rusty okay?

Zidane felt Garnet's warm lips gently peck his head. He looks up.

Garnet: I think he is a little more understanding of who you are now.

She scooted off the bed and stepped into her bed-side slippers. Zidane stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

Zidane: And who's that?

Garnet: Mine.

She smiled, causing Zidane to blush slightly. The maids giggled as they stood at the doorway. Zidane grew redder at being caught.

Zidane: Uh.. I'll let you have your time, I'll be down there!

The quick-tongued thief ran off out of the room, the door softly closed behind him.

~Burmecia~

A large Ironite roamed along the streets of Burmecia's gate-walkway. Thunder claps as the droplets of rainfall hammer against the bright pink scales of the voracious dragon. Freya stood atop a limestone gate arch, and Fratley stood just a few meters in on the balcony of the residential building.

The bright red coat of the Noble Dragoon, soaked with water, gleams a glossy burgundy as she slowly stepped along the arch. The Iron-Tailed Dragoon stood stock still, his eyes on the Ironite.

Lightning claps, flashing the dark blue skies white.

Both Dragoons had vanished. The Ironite sniffs and slithers along his belly, across the cobblestone roads. Thunder rolls and the guttural inhale of the Ironite could be heard as the thunderous rumble fades. Lightning claps. The two Dragoons stand on the back on the Ironite, their spears sat crossed, embedded into the beast's neck. Drops of rain ran down their hats and snouts. Their tails sat drooped, heavy with rain.

The water draining down the cobblestone turns a ruby pink which washes out of the city.

Cleyran High Priest: Well it is good to see the Knights of Burmecia so steadfast in protecting the city.

Freya and Fratley look up to see the heavily robed Priest step through the arches with Forest Oracle Kildea at his side.

Freya: High Priest, Kildea.

Both Dragoons kneeled.

Cleyran High Priest: Please, do not fall to your knees before me. I am the same as you. I have come to speak with the King so that we may put forth a plan to restore both Cleyra and Burmecia, and perhaps unite them once more.

Kildea: Yes I have learned many things through my experiences and travels and wish to use my gained knowledge to assist both our people.

Freya: Please, this way I shall take you to the Castle. Fratley?

Fratley pulled his and her spear from the dragon. Striking the hilt against the stone, allowing the rain to wash off the dragon's blood, he handed her the Dragon's Hair.

Fratley: I will be fine! I shall take care of the dragon and continue patrol!

He smiled and bowed his head. Freya, taking her spear, she turned to the High Priest and Kildea.

Freya: Shall we?

They nodded to their gracious host, and followed her through the city. The restoration was coming along well, although there was still much debris along the streets, there were many people working on repairs and reconstruction. The High Priest looked around as he followed Freya and smiled.

High Priest: The future will be bright.

~Alexandria, Grande Hall~

Garnet: This is terrible.

The Queen stood in the Grande Hall with Zidane at her side. Steiner stood at attention at the other end of the room.

Cid: We have looked all over the castle.

Regent Cid and Lady Hilda had awoke to find Eiko missing, Lady Hilda was in tears, Cid could only stroke her back in comfort.

Cid: Please do not cry my dear.

Garnet: And there were no signs of struggle or anything?

Hilda: Nothing! Oh poor dear what if something terrible happens?!

Zidane scoffs a bit and shifts slightly. Three pairs of eyes glare at him.

Garnet: Zidane! This is serious!

Zidane: yeah, but this is Eiko. Come on… you know her well enough to know that she can handle herself, she has the Ediolons.

The room grew quiet.

Cid: That is true, but where could she have gone than?

Hilda: Young girls should not be wandering around alone.

Zidane: Don't worry, I'm sure she couldn't have gone too far, maybe she's in the city, and just wanted to play tourist.

Mosh: Kupo-po!

Mosh slides along the smooth marble of the castle floor, the poor moogle unable to keep his balance, he slips and slides the rest of the way on his bottom. He comes to a stop in the middle of the meeting group.

Garnet: Mosh?

She looks down to the small, white furred fairy. He hops to his feet and holds up a letter to Cid and Hilda.

Mosh: I have a letter for you kupo! From Eiko!

They take the letter and begin to read the contents of the epistle.

"Dear Mom and Dad,

I have gone to the Outer Continent to visit Vivi so he could help me solve a mystery. Don't let Zidane out of your sights! I'll be back soon; I took Quina with me as well, see you soon!

-Eiko

The Regent and Lady handed the letter off so the Queen and seemingly unconcerned thief could read.

Zidane felt his heart sink.

Garnet: What mystery?

Cid and Hilda shake their heads.

Cid: I have no idea what she could mean.

Hilda: I can't believe she has gone by herself to such an awful and dangerous place! You better have naught to do with this young man!

She glared at the nervous looking thief.

Zidane: Me?! No way, but this isn't about me you know! We should go find her before she's hurt!

Garnet: But Quina is with her, she should be alright with Quina's Magic and fighting ability.

Zidane: I dunno, I feel uneasy about this, you know how she gets when she has an idea in her head, Quina will probably just indulge her every whim!

Garnet: hmm… she does get very aggressive.

Zidane and the others nodded in agreement.

Garnet: Very well. Steiner? Will you please get the Red Rose II ready?

Steiner salutes and heads out.

~Fossil Roo~

Quina and Eiko made their way across the rocky peaks and vales of the excavation site.

Qunia: You think it okay we do this? They no be mad will they?

Eiko: Of course not! We have to find out the truth, don't you want to know what he's hiding?

Quina: I hope he hide tasty yummy yums.

Eiko sighs and marches on.

Eiko: Look we'll find Vivi and ask him what's been happening.

It was silent for a few minutes. Quina had been thinking very hard on the situation.

Quina: Why we walk? Why not airship?

Eiko sighs and stops to face s/he. She puts her hands on her hips and pouts her lip.

Eiko: Because Quina! Zidane wants to hide his secret! So he would have tried and stopped us!

She whipped around and ran off.

Eiko: Hurry up!

Quina nodded and quickly followed. In truth it was because the airship pilots probably would have never let a six-year old and a … Qu ride an airship without escort.

~Outer Continent~

Vivi, Kuja, and Bobby Corwen made their way through the forest. It was very dark in the thick undergrowth and canopies.

Vivi: So the magic we have keeps us going?

Kuja nodded as they shuffled and crunched across fallen foliage.

Kuja: I cannot remember everything clearly, but yes. Terra was able to master magic to such an extent that it was a source of energy.

Vivi: So the Invincible?

Kuja nods again, his silver tail brushing out on the path behind them. Bobby Corwen enjoyed the crunching leaves and the new sights and sounds. He had never been outside the village so was excited to have this walk with them.

Kuja: The Invincible runs on Magic energy, but it was created long ago, before Terra's decline consumed the planet completely.

Vivi: Hmm…

Kuja: If we can make it to Oeilvert, I could perhaps find some useful information on the ship's power source, if we can put it to use in a more practical means we could extend the lives of Genomes and Mages.

Vivi nodded.

Kuja: But there is a problem, you and I will lose our magical abilities inside the tower, and will be unable to defend ourselves.

Vivi: Don't worry! I think, if we try, it will all work out for the best, at least that's what Zidane taught me.

Kuja smiled at the thought. Zidane was so important to them all, something precious, wanted.

Kuja: I hope I could be like him one day…

Vivi: What a terrible thing to wish.

Kuja's brows furrowed and he turned to the small Mage.

Vivi: You should be yourself, we don't need anymore Zidanes!

Kuja: Myself huh? Alright.

The two laughed, Bobby Corwen, feeling left out, khewed.

**End of Act III**

**[Act IV: Spawn of Eternal Darkness]**

**~Intermission~**


	4. Act IV

**Act IV: Spawn of Eternal Darkness**

~Dyshnose Shore~

Kuja and Vivi were finally able to make it out of Magdelene forest. It had been rather troublesome to subdue Choco without the help of Zidane or Mene, but the pair managed thanks to Bobby Corwen.

Now the small caravan headed out toward the coast.

Eiko: Vivi!

Eiko's voice rang out as the energetic six-year old tackled the small mage to the ground. Both Chocobos and Kuja, stared as the mage and summoner were bowled over. Quina pads up with its usual blank gaze.

Quina: Hello.

Quina greeted. Nervous, Kuja could only wave his hand, little could he find the words to express the creature that now faced him He couldn't believe Zidane kept something like this around.

Eiko: Where do you think you're going?!

The purple-haired chibi sat atop the dizzy mage, as she expressively articulated her discontent with his decision to travel.

Vivi: W-we were going to Oeilvert…

Eiko: We?

Eiko looks up and sees Bobby Corwen and Choco.

Eiko: Oh hey guys how are you—you AHH! What's he doing here?!

Eiko leapt off Vivi and pulled her flute from her dress.

Eiko: You think you can get away with kidnapping Vivi you fiend?!

The loud mage waved the Hamelin at the silent, silver-haired wizard.

Vivi: No Eiko! He's our friend now!

Vivi stood and pushed her offending weapon to turn away from Kuja.

Quina: New Friend?

Quina muttered as s/he walked closer to Kuja, and held out its hand.

Quina: Hello! You and I will share many yummy yums yes?

Kuja hesitated a moment, but reached out and too Quina's hand.

Kuja: Al..Alright.

Quina pulled Kuja into a bear-hug. Eiko stared, narrowed-eyed, but in the end decided it better to take Vivi's word for it.

Eiko: Well whatever, but Vivi how could you think of leaving without me!?

Vivi:…. I I'm sorry?

Eiko: You should be! How do you expect me to find out Zidane's secret if you're over here playing… hey… what are you doing?

She clamed for a moment as his earlier mention of Oeilvert sank in.

Vivi: Kuja and me are going to take the Invincible to Oeilvert so that we can find the secret of keeping everyone from stopping so soon.

Eiko: Really?! How is he gunna do that?!

Eiko turned and looked up at Kuja who stood by Quina. She looked at his silver tail as it slowly swayed. It looked a lot long Zidane's: long and always moving, but it was a different color. The Wizard, feeling the gaze upon his more sensitive appendage curled it up a bit to break her piercing stare. Eiko looks up to his slightly scowling face. She scowls back.

Vivi: W-well we were going to go find clues that might help.

Eiko: Well me and Quina'll go with you!

Quina: Me will?

Vivi: You will?

Kuja looks over and raises a brow.

Eiko: Sure! Plus we have to keep an eye on you incase he tries something funny!

Quina: Place is dangerous.

Eiko looks over to Quina and pouts her lip.

Eiko: And why exactly is that?! You think I can't hold my own?!

Quina shakes its head in response.

Quina: Me go there. Kuja tell Zidane go. Zidane bring me, Freya, and Steiner. Place takes away magic. Many monster of rock and dark powers. Not same as Mist Monster.

Vivi: Well with maybe all of us we will do better than if we were alone.

Kuja: It is reasonable.

Eiko: Good, it's settled! Let's go!

Eiko starts to walk off toward Conde Petie, but no one follows. After a moment she walks back. Vivi and Kuja point toward the coast. She nods and heads that way. Quina, Kuja, Vivi and the two Chocobos follow.

~Depths of the Iifa Tree Ruins~

**I feel almost nothing. The agony! The darkness here is unbearable. The Mist is heavy with a scent I am unfamiliar with loons in the abyss that is both apart of me and separate. A thousand years thou hast served as the link Soul Cage. Why hast ye stop now?**

**Soulcage: Servitude does not suit one such as I.**

**One such as thee? Thee whom forever is bound in the rueful guise of a coppice?**

**Soulcage: I had a nature long ago, but it has forever been lost to the depths of Nothingness.**

**Yet here you settle defeated by those mortals you once held right over and consumed for thy bitter pleasure.**

**Soulcage: A bittersweet pleasure. Long ago, long ago my former master! I have seen my end, and it is not here among the severed roots of the devil's offer to Oblivion. Free the one such as I, I who no longer hold warrant to occupy hollow space, cut my binds and allow me my revenge! Allow me to hunt for the end I have witnessed! Do not deny my pleasure, my sorrow, my destiny! My former master, set me free.**

**Free? Hast thou finally sought thine return to nature?**

**Soulcage: My return. My return!**

**Very well Soul Cage. Prove thy worth and the Lord of the Undead shall surely reward you.**

A terrible quake breaks across the world reaching the Outer and Forgotten Continents.

~Outside of Fossil Roo~

Eiko, Vivi, Kuja, Quina and the pair of Chocobos stood outside the Invincible; the two birds were finally boarded on the airship, after much quarrel from the headstrong birds. The ground rumbles with a force that manages to knock Eiko and Vivi off their feet.

Eiko: W-what was that?!

She looks up. From the Iifa tree a dark pillar of black energy rockets into the sky sending a dark cloud over the world. Inside the ship the Chocobos warble and cry in panic.

Kuja: Everyone on the ship!

Eiko: What's going on?

The little girl and small black mage stand.

Kuja: Now!

The group runs onto the Invincible. They make their way to the cockpit where Kuja races over to the pad. He stands there and holds out his hands, a plane of light appears under his hands with strange writing. From outside of the Invincible's window they could see a massive wave rushing toward the coast.

Kuja: Hold on!

With a twist of his hands he was able to start up the Invincible's engines and lift off the coast as the tsumani broke against the land.

Vivi and Eiko ran to the window to watch as the water consumed the plains. Conde Petie was saved by its elevated placing. As the water flooded to toward the forest, it had been broken apart by the sharp rise of cliff between it and the coast, but the Forest would become severely flooded as an effect of the rapidly advancing waters.

Eiko: W-what just happened?

The little Summoner was almost in tears. Vivi placed his hand on her shoulder. She looks to her companion in bewilderment.

Kuja: Something came out of the Iifa Tree.

Vivi: There was something still alive in there?

Kuja: I have no idea what.

Quina: What we do now?

There was a moment of silence as the turn of events sinks into the somber group.

Vivi: There isn't anything we can do right now. We don't even know where it went.

Kuja: Vivi is right.

Eiko: But… what's happening?

Eiko and Vivi sat in front of the window watching as the skies turned pitch dark, thick grayish-black clouds raising from Iifa and spreading across Gaia.

The Invincible slowly changed heading, and turned for the Forgotten Continent.

~Forgotten Continent, Ipsen's Castle~

_Welcome Master Ipsen._

**_I am Home._**

_Shall I prepare for Our Guests?_

**_Yes, it will be rude to keep them waiting._**

~Burmecia~

High Priest: I think this will suit both our people.

King of Burmecia: Yes. I thank you and Kildea for coming all of this way. May our countries be forever united.

Kildea walks out of the chamber and looks to Freya, who stands outside of the King's chamber on the steps.

Kildea: You have grown much in a short amount of time Freya.

Freya: Your words are kind Lady Kildea.

The Noble Dragoon turns and smiles to the bright-eyed Oracle.

Kildea: They are words of truth. You must have witnessed much on your adventures.

Freya: Both sorrow and happiness. I will never forget my time with them.

Kildea: Yet you are here, why?

Freya: I must serve my country in its time of need!

Kildea: Oh Freya.

She places her hand on Freya's shoulder and smiles warmly.

Kildea: You have done more than enough for both Burmecia and Cleyra, more than anyone could ever repay you for.

Freya smiles and shakes her head.

Freya: I do not look for payment, or praise. I am proud for what I have done, but humble enough to realize my place.

Kildea beams at her answer.

Freya: If you will excuse me, I need to return to my duties.

Freya and Kildea bow to one another. The female dragoon makes her way down the stone steps of the inner sanctum. The High Priest and King come out of the chamber and look to Kildea.

Kildea: You are right; the future holds many things for her.

Outside the normally dark skies of Burmecia are unaffected by what the transcendence of Soulcage has caused to the world. Rain continues to fall and the sun continues to lay hidden behind the ever-present clouds. A heavy aura falls upon the city.

Fratley stood perched at the arch of the city's gates. His nose was pointed to the sky. Puck sat under the arch, sheltered from the wet nuisance.

Puck: That's no good, well whatcha gunna do?

Fratley: I shall do nothing.

He claimed in a deep tone.

Fratley: I shall not risk leaving the city unguarded to chase after something that has yet to reveal itself.

Puck: Good move…

Both stare up at the sky.

~Red Rose II, Somewhere in the Western Ocean~

Garnet and Zidane stood out on deck, looking out to the dark blue ocean blue. They dressed prepared for battle, Garnet was thrilled to be in her old clothing, which to her, felt less restricting than the gowns. She much preferred her jumpsuit. The young Queen was nitpicking at his vest, buttoning it up, because it made him look 'cuter'. He feigned annoyance as he kept his hands pocketed and head turned away. Fro, the upper deck Steiner watched. Beatrix stood at his side at attention.

Lady Hilda and Regent Cid were in the lower decks.

Beatrix: She will be alright Steiner.

The General called in a deadpan tone. Steiner's brows furrow and he turns to look at her.

Steiner: I know she will….

He frowned a bit and stood to face out toward the ocean.

Steiner: But, what of you Beatrix?

The General did not answer.

Stenier: (Will I leave your heart when you leave?)

He thought as the skies slowly became a dark black. That was odd, the sun set rather, fast?

Zidane: What the heck?!

The Thief called out as he walked over to the edge of the deck's banisters.

Garnet: What is it?

Garnet clutched her hands to her chest and began to shake uncontrollably. Zidane grabbed her and held her close as the eyes on deck watched the skies be consumed by the pestilent clouds.

**End of Act IV**

**[Act V: King Pug]**

**~Intermission~**


	5. Act V

**Act V: King Pug**

~Forgotten Continent~

Along the open paths of Seaways Canyon Bobby Corwen and Choco carried their friends toward the Oeilvert Observatory. The dark and barren wastelands ran amuck with dangers from the imaginations. The frazzled calls of hungry Jabberwocky traveled cross the fields, and the rumbling tremors of mating Adamantoise forced the stomachs of even the most seasoned travelers to churn.

Eiko: How much farther?

The young summoner trembled as she tightly wrapped her arms around Vivi's waist. The two smaller individuals rode on the back of Bobby Corwen and Kuja and Quina rode Choco.

Kuja: We should be nearing the pass that leads into the Valley.

Kuja looked back at Quina who sat facing the opposite direction, blankly staring into the dust being kicked up by Choco. Its tongue hung out languidly as it seemed to have no problem keeping balanced.

As the group neared the Observatory they could see a small, soft-pink moogle sitting outside. She stands up with a soft 'kupo' as she watches the visitors walk her way. They dismount Choco and Bobby Corwen and walk toward the smiling moogle. The fairy wore a dark pink shirt and waved as they neared.

Mimoza: Hello kupo! Oh Hello Quina! It's good to see you again kupo!

Quina nods and walks ahead.

Kuja: The barrier surrounding this place is very strong. We must stick together so that we may protect one another.

Vivi: Right. Ready Eiko?

The small black mage took the young girl's hand. She nodded against the choking dark. The group heads into the ruins.

For a time they examine the remnants of history left by the Terran people. A legacy left in hopes that their existence in the universe was not forgotten. Vivi and Eiko sat in the Star Room staring up and the strange pictures the machines flashed. Mooel the Moogle had decided to join the two and sit by them in the center of the room,

Vivi: How long have you been here Mooel?

Mooel: A long time kupo. Mimoza and me really enjoy this place. Not many people kupo, but very pretty!

Eiko: Do you know what these words mean Mooel?

Mooel: No, kupo. The boy that was here last time Stiltskin visited Mimoza and me knew how kupo.

Vivi: So only Zidane and Kuja can read this…

Eiko: Vivi?

The small mage called softly as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Eiko: I'm scared.

Vivi: Me too.

Mooel frowned and gently stroked Eiko's knee with his paw.

Mooel: There, there kupo. I'm sure the sun will come back.

Further in the ruins Kuja and Quina examined the images in hopes that they could decipher the data encrypted within the holograms.

Quina: Many, many words, you read all?

Kuja: Of course I have read them all, but I still cannot understand what the power source for the ships could be. What does Terra use as its power source?

Kuja knelt down and opened one of the machine's panels to examine the workings. In frustration he slammed the door closed.

Kuja: Why is it so hard to understand!?

Quina: Heads.

Kuja: Heads?

Kuja stands and looks strangely at the Qu.

Quina: Heads.

The Gourmand repeated as he walked off. Baffled, Kuja follows. Quina leads him to a blue door. Inside the door was a massive room covered by sculptures of human faces.

Kuja: Amazing…

Quina walked to the end of the room and pointed to a platform.

Quina: Zidane stood here.

Vivi: EIKO!

Eiko lay unconscious on the ground by Mooel. A large Epitaph sat open looming over Vivi, its triptych of mirrors glare the young boy's reflection back at him.

Epitaph: This is what you are… this is your destiny.

Vivi: N-no!

Vivi was crawling back away from the fiendish stone creature, but it didn't seem that he was getting any farther.

Epitaph: It is the truth. She is not your friend. Eiko stood next to the Epitaph and nodded.

Eiko: He's right Vivi that wasn't me, it was just a puppet.

Vivi: A… puppet?

Eiko: You should kill it before it wakes up and kills us.

Vivi looks over to the unconscious purple-haired maiden laid sprawled out on the ground.

Epitaph: A mirror does not lie, it only shows the truth. See for yourself.

Inside the Mirror, the unconscious girl was reflected as an Imp.

Eiko: It's just a monster being controlled by a bigger monster!

Vivi looked to the unconscious girl.

Vivi: It is?

Eiko: Of course it is! Would I lie to you?!

Vivi stood to his feet and walked over to the girl's body. He held his arms to his side, his hands grasping the Zeus Mace.

Eiko: Alright Vivi!

The black Mage raises the staff over his head.

Kuja rode the Platform up and raised his head to face the stone remnants.

**Visitors, listen well…**

**This is the record of our civilization…**

**The seeds' decline was not our fault…**

**All vegetation and…vessels…died out…**

**The decay of our Terra…triggered it all…**

**In order to stop the decay, many methods were considered…**

Quina was at the bottom and carefully listened.

Quina: (Same as before, me wonder if he understand.)

**Ultimately, the best minds of Terra's civilization gathered…**

**Than, a final resuscitation was attempted on the mother continent…**

**Unfortunately, it ended in failure…**

**It was later discovered to have been the catalyst… Subjects were selected…**

**After four tremendous sacrifices, eternal prosperity seemed within reach…**

**Flora and fauna were revived, but…is still in stasis/**

**Final results…are still pending…**

**In order that our glorious history not die with us, we were constructed…**

Kuja descended with the platform. The wizard stepped off and looked to Quina.

Kuja: It told Zidane the same when he came didn't it?

Quina nodded.

Quina: What you do? They fail, you not fail?

Kuja looked to the Qu, the creature simply stared back, waiting for his reply.

Kuja: I, do not wish to make the same mistake, but…

He started out of the room, Quina followed.

Kuja: I do not wish to live forever, just a little longer.

Quina nodded.

Quina: Than do. Heart better place. Do what Kuja can do, not what others can't.

Kuja smiled at the Gourmand's kind words.

Kuja: Thank yo—

A scream is heard in the distance.

Kuja: Eiko!

Quina and Kuja take off running toward the Star room.

Epitaph: Defeat the monster…

Eiko: Hurry before more come!

Vivi brings down the Zeus mace with force.

Kuja: No Stop!!

Kuja tackles the small mage across the room. Quina looms over the Mirror Eiko.

Mirror Eiko: Y..you wouldn't hurt me, I'm Eiko!

The Qu had a dark glare over its face.

Quina: You taste good in stew…

The Qu raises his fork and impaled the Mirror Eiko. The fiend's guise faded and it returned to its transparent skin. Blue liquid flowed down the Gourmand's arm as the creature went limp. The Epitaph turned and opened its mirrors onto Quina, but before it could open its stone tablet, the Qu slammed the body of the Mirror beast into the Epitaph and cracked Epitaph's mirrors, as the body of the minion fiend shattered into a million pieces. The Epitaph howled in pain and crumbled to the ground.

Vivi groaned and sat up.

Vivi: W-what happened?

Kuja: You were caught under the spell of an Epitaph.

Quina sat down by Eiko and Mooel's unconscious body. S/he reached into its pocket and pulled out a small feather that sparkled with red and yellow. S/he brushes the feather against Eiko and Mooel's skin. The two groan softly.

Quina: They okay, but we go, yes? Dangerous to stay more.

Kuja: Yes, we need to go quickly; I have what I came here for.

Kuja pulled Vivi into his arms and stood. Quina lifted Eiko and Mooel into its hands.

Kuja: Let's go, quickly.

Quina nodded and followed Kuja out of the observatory.

~Dyshnose Shore~

The Red Rose II docked at the shore and its passengers disembarked in awe to the situation.

Garnet: The entire plain is flooded…

Zidane kicked against the muddy ground and cursed under his breath.

Zidane: The Invincible is gone!

He muttered to himself as he stood away from the group. Only three people could pilot the Invincible now, and he was more than sure the level-headed Mikoto wouldn't go and do such a thing and steal it behind his back.

Zidane: Kuja, what are you doing?

Zidane felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. He looks over to Garnet who was frowning a bit.

Zidane: Come on guys let's go to Black Mage village, Hilda, Cid you should maybe stay aboard the Red Rose, we don't know what kind of monsters were uprooted by the flood.

Cid: Very well, be safe.

Zidane: You know it!

Zidane, Garnet, Steiner, and Beatrix made their way toward Magdelene Forest.

All was quiet in the forest.

Garnet: This isn't right… there are no animals.

Zidane nodded and took her hand. It was very dark, and difficult for the group to see, but the crunching leaves allowed them to easily keep track of one another. Zidane suddenly stops, and creates a domino effect as Garnet bumps into him, Steiner into her and Beatrix into him.

Beatrix: What's going on?

Steiner: I don't know!

Garnet: Zidane, what's wrong?

Zidane: I hear an extra set of feet…

The group fell silent. Only after a moment, they could hear soft shuffling through the forest. In the distance a bright, concentrated light appears. The light seems to be from a lantern. Steiner was about to call out to the traveler but Beatrix's hand clamped against his lips, catching his words.

Crunch, crunch, crunch…

'Hehehe'

Zidane's tail stood up on end as he stood crouched in front of Garnet. He had both of his daggers in hand.

'Hehe'

Beatrix: Ugh!

Something cuts into her leg and hip, forcing the General to collapse in pain.

Steiner: Beatrix!

Zidane: Don't move!!

Steiner freezes and looks around. The lantern light had now moved behind them where Beatrix had stood. Zidane's eyes followed the lantern as it circled tem from a distance, but the light vanishes!

In a vicious attack a steel knife rips into Steiner's leg, forcing the Pluto Captain to the ground. Garnet stood closer to Zidane.

Garnet:: What will we do?:

She whispered. He was stock still, staring at the light.

Zidane: Dagger… I need you, as fast as you can, to Summon Ifrit.

She nodded and held out her hands and began to chant.

Garnet: Ifrit, lend me your strength, let your fires warm my body, and burn my enemies…

Zidane saw the lantern vanish again. He turned around and wrapped himself around Garnet. The sound of knife hitting flesh was heard as the traveler's dagger cut into Zidane's side. Zidane grunted and Garnet held onto him as he slipped from her grasp.

Garnet: Zidane!

Ifrit tore from an explosion of flames which emanated from the skies above. For a moment the forest lit up, showing a small green faced creature wearing a brown hood, and glowing yellow eyes. Its knife was still embedded into Zidane's side.

Garnet: Ifrit!!!

She fell to her knees with Zidane draped over her body.

The flame colored beast snarled at the small traveler.

'Hehehe'

The traveler goes to stab Ifrit, but was quickly met with resistance as Ifirt's bright glow now illuminated the forest. With a quick punch the Eidolon sent the traveler rolling across the fallen leaves. Centering its power, Ifrit swells a massive sphere of magma in his hands.

'Hehehe?'

The traveler sits up and realizes what was happening…

~Black Mage Village~

'Mikoto! There is a strange light in the forest!'

A young Genome called out to the older figure. Mikoto walked out of her hut and toward the edge of the village. Above the trees she could see smoke rising.

Mikoto: 111, 33 come with me.

No. 111 & 33: Right!

Mikoto: The rest of you stay here, I will return.

With that Mikoto, No. 111, and No.33 left the village to investigate.

~Forgotten Continent~

Kuja and Quina sat outside of Oeilvert tending to Vivi, Eiko and Mooel's wounds with the help of Mimoza. She had plenty of items on hand so was very handy.

Vivi: Thank you for helping Mimoza.

Mimoza: No problem kupo! I'm just glad everyone is okay! I always warned Mooel about those Epitaphs and their rudeness kupo-po!

The female moogle huffed, mostly out of worry for her friend.

**Well, well, it seems you made it out alive, I am indeed surprised.**

Kuja looked up and jumped to his feet, along with Quina and Vivi. Eiko and Mooel continued to tend to each other's wounds.

**Aren't we brave?**

Said the creature. Standing at about five feet, it did not seem very foreboding. It wore many heavy robes of reds and gold. His bright red hair was pulled back into a top knot and each of his four arms were cuffed off with a golden bracelet. In one hand he held a large, blue hilted silver blade. The hilt of the blade was decorated in runes. In his other hand he held a legendary shield known as the Genji Shield. In his third hand he held tight to a small golden harp.

Eiko: You… I remember you from Treno!

Vivi: What do you think you're doing Alley-way Jack, or should I say Gilgamesh?

Gilgamesh: Oh well it seems you have learned my true name, what a shame; it really does seem that I'll have to kill you now.

Gilgamesh throws off his red cloaks and reveals underneath that he wears white sitabakis and heavy buckles and chains that wrap around his body, adorned with various swords, knives and armlets.

Kuja: You're mistaken if you think you will take advantage of us so easily.

Quina: We have far more than you, run now maybe you not become pot roast…

The Gourmand threatened as s/he waved its fork.

Gilgamesh: I am the Legendary Sword collector. I have traveled the world defeating the land's greatest warriors and taking from them their prized and legendary weapons. With an arsenal such as mine, do you really believe you have a chance at defeating me?

Gilgamesh lowered himself into a fighting stance.

Kuja: Hmph, you will receive no mercy creature…

**End of Act V**

**[Act VI: Requiem of the Soul]**

**~Intermission~**


	6. Act VI

**Act VI: Requiem of the Soul**

_Zidane? Zidane please wake up!_

**_I'm trying…It's too cold, let me stay a little longer._**

_Is he alright?_

**_Always so clam Mikoto…_**

_I don't know! My spells aren't working! His wounds are far worse._

**_Why would you cry over me? It's just a scratch. I'm just tired._**

_Please calm down your Highness._

**_Listen to Beatrix._**

_Yes we have stopped his bleeding do not worry so hard!_

**_Yeah, don't let her worry Rusty._**

_We need to hurry, let's take him back to the village, we aren't too far._

**_No Mikoto, they can't know Kuja is at the Village… they'll…_**

[Drip, drip, drip.]

Zidane groans at the sudden shooting of pain through his body. He shifts to either side, but seems unable to move.

Zidane: Heavy…

He mumbled. Garnet had been at his bedside, watching him. She placed a cold, wet towel on his forehead. The incapacitated thief slowly opened his eyes. He groaned in annoyance, it was so dark. Why was it so late? No, it was the dark clouds.

Zidane: Dagger?

Garnet: Shh, I'm here.

Zidane: It feels like I was head butted by a Behemoth.

Garnet chuckled softly as she brushed away the strands of blonde hair from his face. He felt something warm fall on his cheek. He glances up at the young summoner, tears streaming down her face.

Zidane: Dagger…?

He finds new strength to sit himself up, slowly. All of his clothing, except for his boxers, had been removed so his wounds could properly be tended too. He had a white bandage tightly wrapped around his waist. He ran his hands through her long black tresses. He pulled her gently, shifting the young woman from the stool onto the small bed. He had been located to Mikoto's hut for the time being in a small vacant room. Garnet lay in his embrace, crying into his chest.

Garnet: You were so cold, I thought you would…

Zidane shushed her gently and pulled her to with him as he slowly lay back, wincing from the immense pain burning in his side.

Zidane: Even if you wanted to get rid of me I wouldn't go! You have nothing to worry about.

Garnet:: Reckless:

She whispered and he smirked.

Zidane: I know, I'm sorry.

Garnet: :Baka…:

Zidane: I know, I'm sorry.

He kissed her forehead, than her neck. She sighed and hugged his head. He was much warmer now.

Garnet: I don't want to lose you.

Zidane stayed quiet and continued to kiss at her neck and collar bone, holding her taut to his body.

Garnet: I want to be selfish.

Zidane: We can both be selfish than.

Zidane said, looking up into her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed. She ran her hand through his dirty blonde hair. Her mouth was agape; she could not find the words she wanted to say, so instead, Zidane placed his hand against the back of her head and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She groaned at the contact, gripping at his shoulders.

He had such an unbelievable taste, she couldn't describe it. It was sweeter than all of the gourmet desserts in the world, but bitter. He tasted like… Zidane. She felt something warm brushing up her leg, caressing her thigh. Her mind, slowly losing all of its cohesive thought, wondered what it was touching her as both of Zidane's hands busied themselves with her bare back. His fingers, she thought, felt so good against her shoulders.

Zidane's mind was far too gone, logical thought having melted into nothing. That's how it always was with her; he became as thoughtless and spineless as a Flan. He just wanted to feel her warm, soft skin in his hands. His tail, just as active as his legs as they interlocked with the Summoner's as if to trap her, the tan appendage running up her calf and thigh.

Garnet was like his drug. His pain and worry all but vanished when he was near her, and touched her. All of the fear held between them when it came to being this close to one another slowly faded as they were consumed by a heated passion.

Zidane: Dagger…

Were the only words Zidane could articulate as his heart beat wildly in his chest and head. He lay over the young woman who breathed just as heavily as he did, almost in sync. The young thief was completely intoxicated by her smell, and the feel of her bare skin, her clothing having been discarded to the same chair where his lay folded.

Garnet: Zi…

Was all she could muster before he pressed his flesh to hers once more, sending jolts of stimulating shocks to current through their skin.

~Outside of Oeilvert~

Replacing the golden harp on the back of his belts he removed three other blades from a belt on both hips and one on his back. He tossed all three swords into the ground, the blades embedding into the arid soil with a thump, encircling the group and himself. A blade sat north, south, east, and west. Behind him sat a silver katana. He grips the hilt of the katana and holds the weapon in his right, upper arm and the shield in his lower left arm.

Gilgamesh: Suffer the cutting edge of the legendary Masamune!

Gilgamesh charged the ground. Eiko raised the Hamlin and blew an angelic melody into the flute, rising a protect spell over Gilgamesh's intended target.

The Masamune strikes with a clash against Quina's Gastro Fork. The two warriors pushed against one another, Quina using its heavy size to hold back the Sword Collector.

Vivi: Rise from the surrounding world, fires of life! Firaga!

A large Firaga spell releases from Vivi, aimed at the Swordsmen. Gilgamesh leaps back, grazed by the burning spell, his upper left arm hit.

Kuja: Crushing force of the Planets! Demi!

Gilgamesh is caught by a crushing weigh as a dark energy surrounds him.

Gilgamesh: You think I will be that easy?!

Gilgamesh slices the Masamune circularly, cutting across the spatial disruption of the Demi spell. He charges once more, slashing Quina across its chest, sending the large gourmand rolling back.

Eiko: Quina! Healing winds!

She called blowing a gentle melody into her flute, indicative to calling birds. A warm, white energy rises around Quina, as Curaga sends a restorative warmth into its wounds. Quina rolls to its feet and glares at Gilgamesh angrily.

Quina: Taste power of my Mighty Guard!

Quina threw out both its arms, a powerful force of protective energy raises around the entire group.

Gilgamesh: Fools!

He steps forward and cleaves the Masamune through the air, sending a cutting force of energy that slams into Vivi, dispelling the Protective aura or Mighty Guard. Gilgamesh charges the small mage.

Vivi + Kuja: Founding hammer of resounding power! Strike Thundaga!

The two mages hold their hands together, sending a deadly doubled force of Thundaga at the swordsman. Gilgamesh drops to his knee, holding up the Genji shield. The mighty shield reflects most of the elemental damage. Gilgamesh stands to his feet and laughs.

Gilgamesh: Fools you underestimate me! I will defeat you and take your weapons into my collection!

Vivi: Why do you want to kill us?! We've done nothing to you!

Gilgamesh throws the Masamune aside, the blade cutting into the ground, landing diagonally.

Gilgamesh: Because I was paid to. You'd think I'd waste my time otherwise? Someone must really hate you seeing as they'll go through all the trouble of finding me.

The warrior runs across the field toward the blue-hilted blade.

Eiko: No you don't! Hurry up let's go!

Playing a faster tune she raised a hasting enchantment on Quina. The gourmand charged the warrior and slashed the Gastro Fork at his unguarded back. Gilgamesh snatched Excalibur out of the ground and dropped to his back, parrying the Fork with the blade of the Excalibur catching into the spaces between the teeth. He kicks Quina back.

Vivi: I call from the farthest reaches of Heaven the hand of the gods. Meteor!

The small mage sat concentrating his energy into what was singularly one of the most powerful black spells. Kuja raised his hand.

Kuja: Crushing force of the Planets, come threefold! Graviga!

Gilgamesh jumps out of the way, before the consuming gravitational force completely collapses around him.

Gilgamesh: Howl Excalibur!

He slashes the blade across the air, a roaring slice is heard as the legendary King's Weapon collapses the energy around it. The force sends a sonic blast that throws the group across the ground.

Mimoza: You're a dirty fighter kupo-po!

Gilgamesh: Haha.. I wasn't hired for my mercy…huh?

Gilgamesh looks up as a massive meteorite comes slamming down into the ground. The warrior is caught in the impact, and is sent slamming into the valley walls. Quina rolls to its feet and sends a strong blowing White Wind across the group, regenerating their strength. Kuja, Vivi and Eiko stand.

Gilgamesh: Ugh…

He groans as he stands to his feet.

Gilgamesh: Maybe… I underestimated your power as a group, no matter.

He looked to the golden hilt just right of him.

Gilgamesh: Than let us see the power of my brother's blade!

Eiko: No! Madeen lend me your strength!

The young Summoner blew a gentle melody into the flute. A Holy aura rises from the surrounding area and explodes with a purifying force around the sword collector. Gilgamesh is thrown, but manages to grasp the sword's hilt and roll onto his feet. He was panting heavily, clearly heavily wounded. He would have to make this his final, killing blow as he had no means of healing himself.

Gilgamesh: Show me your power Excalipur!

Holding out the blade, Gilgamesh charges at Eiko. The girl screams as the blade cuts across her chest, sending her to the ground.

Gilgamesh: Hahaha! Uh..?

Eiko blinked and looked over her body. Not a wound. She sat up and looked at Gilgamesh, as did the rest of the group. He was now surrounded by four, very angry, mages…

Gilgamesh: … We can talk about this right?

**Ahhh!**

~Burmecia~

Freya and Fratley stood in the King's chambers as the wise sovereign paced back and forth.

Fratley: I saw it fall toward the Forgotten continent.

Freya: If that there is something causing this dreadful aura and surrounding darkness your highness, we must do something.

King: Yes… Freya.

The Dragoon stands at attention.

King: I want you to go to Alexandria and find out what is going on.

Amarant: No one's in Alexandria.

Freya, Fratley, and the King turn to see a tall red-haired monk standing in their midst's.

Fratley: How did you get in here?!

A thudding grunt was heard and Lani walked into the room dusting off her hands.

Lani: Can you believe those guys, trying to grab a lady.

Amarant rolled his eyes and turned to Freya.

Fratley: … More training is necessary for the soldiers…

Freya: What do you mean Amarant, what is the meaning of charging into the King's chamber in this manner?

Amarant: Whatever made this darkness came from the Iifa tree.

Freya: What?!

King: But I thought…

Amarant: Something came out of it, what dunno.

Lani: We were walking across the gates, toward Lindblum, and seems whatever it was, was huge.

King: I see… than this changes things, how do you know that no one is at Alexandria?

Amarant: Went to Lindblum.

Lani: Those Tantalus stooges said that monkey-boy left to find that purple-haired brat and took the Queen with him.

Freya: Than that very well means Steiner or Beatrix have accompanied them, wait what happened to Eiko.

Amarant: Dunno.

He rose his hand in disconcert, then turned his back to her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Amarant: All I know is that there's trouble, and Zidane and the others are neck deep in it.

Freya: Your majesty…?

King: Yes Freya, it seems something has returned to try and take away the peace everyone has worked so hard to obtain. Go, find out what is on the Forgotten continent.

Freya bowed than stood and looked to Fratley.

Fratley: Do not worry. I will stay here and protect Burmecia. You go; I will be the one to wait this time.

Freya: Thank you Fratley…

She turned to Amarant and nodded.

Freya: Let's go, we can't leave Zidane to have all the fun.

Amarant: Took the words right out of my mouth.

Amarant made his way down the palace steps followed by Freya and Lani.

~Black Mage Village~

Steiner and Beatrix sat at the inn, waiting for Garnet to return from tending to Zidane. Mikoto stood talking with the inn-keep. Steiner and Beatrix both watched the young Genome. She looked so much like Zidane, but was so much more cynical and logical about situations.

Mikoto: Why do you stare at me in this way?

Both soldiers broke from their thoughts when the Genome spoke. On her tail she wore a pink bow and a similar bow in her hair. She wore a white and pink shirt that only went to her abdomen, leaving her stomach revealed. Her shorts and shoes were of similar colorations.

Steiner: We… I apologize; you just look so similar to Zidane.

Mikoto: Of course. We are Genomes.

Beatrix: It's not that… it is just…

Mikoto: Because I have thought at a higher level than my brothers and sisters? It is because I have an awakened soul.

The two soldiers looked away.

Mikoto: Are you concerned about my brother?

Beatrix: I'm sure he will be fine.

Mikoto: I wonder sometimes if that is the case, considering how reckless he is.

The soldiers stayed silent.

Mikoto: I actually meant if you are concerned about his lifespan. Once I come to age he and Kuja will cease to exist, we have come to accept this, do you find it difficult to accept?

Steiner: How could you accept death so easily?

The young Genome turned away, her hands crossed in front of her.

Mikoto: Because he told me "don't worry, it makes you old."

Silence.

Mikoto: He says strange things sometimes, but he certainly has his own ways of doing things, doesn't he?

Beatrix and Steiner nod.

Steiner: He certainly is stubborn.

Mikoto: Kuja and Vivi went to find a means of helping us survive longer. They went to Oeilvert.

Steiner & Beatrix: What?!

Both soldiers rose to their feet.

Steiner: That fiend is still alive?!

Beatrix: That idiot! Putting the Queen, no, the world in danger!

She stormed out of the inn.

Steiner: What is that fool thinking, how could he leave him alive like that!?

Mikoto: We all took care of Kuja until he was well again.

Steiner looked up to Mikoto. She still had her back to him.

Mikoto: I hope Vivi and Kuja find a means of lengthening our lifespan, because not only will I lose two brothers, but this new chance I was given, to live according to something besides orders or expectation.

Beatrix burst into the room, only to find Zidane, and Garnet, sound asleep in embrace. She was suddenly struck with indecision. She felt Steiner's hand on her shoulder.

Beatrix: Why?

Steiner shakes his head. The General sighs and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Garnet sighs and pulls her bare flesh closer to Zidane's embrace.

Steiner: I, think he had good reason.

Beatrix: What reason though? I will never understand that boy and his decisions. They seem so, haphazard.

Steiner: I do not think we will ever understand his way of thinking, because his way of thinking, is unlike ours.

Beatrix: Completely, selfless…

The two soldiers walked away from the quiet hut, to give the two their well deserved time together.

~Outside of Oeilvert~

Eiko: Will you two be okay?

Mooel: No problem Kupo!

Mimoza: Yea thanks a lot for everything~ Ku~

Kuja: Thank you for your help, we shall be leaving now.

Mimoza: Okay kupo! Take care!

Quina: Bye-bye!

The Qu nodded as it waddled off, dragging the rope-bound, unconscious Gilgamesh along.

Kuja: Vivi?

He called to the young mage, who was crouched on the ground, panting. The older wizard walks over to him and places his hand on the boy's back.

Vivi: I'm… I'm okay, just a little tired; it's just been a while since I used that spell.

Kuja nodded and the young mage stood straight.

Vivi: Okay, let's go.

Vivi, Eiko, Quina, Kuja, and the bound Gilgamesh walked over to the Chocobo mounts. Gilgamesh's ropes were tied off Choco and the group mounted their birds. Poor Gilgamesh was dragged along the sandy paths.

Quina: Wait.

Choco and Bobby were pulled to a stop. Quina pointed off toward a strange concentration of blackness.

Quina: What that?

Kuja turned Choco around so he faced in that direction.

Eiko: Isn't that where that castle is?

Vivi: Freya and Zidane called it… Ipsen's castle?

Kuja: That strange aura… this is where whatever came from the Iifa tree landed.

Eiko: Well, what are we waiting for? I mean if it's causing this darkness…

Vivi: Yes, but…

Kuja: For now it is more important to get this information to Zidane and the others.

Kuja climbed off of Choco and walked over to Bobby. He removed a small sphere from his sleeves and handed it to Vivi.

Kuja: I need you to give this to Zidane. It was something I found in the room of heads, it holds very important information.

Vivi: Where are you going though?

Kuja smiled and looked toward the smoke. Quina climbed off Choco and unbound Gilgamesh from the tie.

Quina: Take Choco. Castle in ravine. Deep, hard climb. Go, Quina watch Vivi, Eiko, and four-armed man.

Kuja: Alright.

Vivi: Please do not do anything dangerous.

Kuja: I will only inspect, I promise to be safe.

Eiko: Don't do something Zidane would do, chocobos of a feather…

Kuja smiled and nodded. The group headed off toward the Invincible. The wizard looks to Choco.

Kuja: Will you help me?

Choco: Khew!

Kuja: Alright than.

Kuja mounted the red bird and they raced off toward Ipsen's castle.

~Ipsen's Castle~

Ipsen: Has master Soulcage settled?

Servant: Yes Lord Ipsen. Shall I prepare your armor for battle?

Ipsen: Yes! We have a grande fight ahead of us; this will certainly be placed into the pages of history!

The zombie creature cheered as his servant brought him his armor. The decaying man wore full bodied chain mail and a full-helm so his putrid visage was shielded from the world's eye.

Taking his broadsword and tower shield from the servant he began to the main hall.

Ipsen: Oh, will you summon Colin for me and prepare him as well?

Servant: Yes Lord Ipsen.

Ipsen headed into the small room of the castle where Kumool sat, busily writing into his Journal.

_It has been very strange lately, kupo. It appears that the Lord of the castle has returned!_

_I am sure he will bring something interesting to the castle; it used to be so full of life! Kupo!_

_He brought along three other friends. A small fellow with strange pink skin that always cries out and cowers, he's funny kupo! Another is very large, and always walks close to the Lord of the Castle kupo-po. The last one is very scary though kupo. I do not like this fellow, he does not speak much, but when he does kupo, it makes my pom-pom stand on end! I hope he is nice, Kupo…_

Ipsen: Are you prepared Colin, this will be a wonderful new adventure for us to experience!

Colin: Forever my friend.

Ipsen: Yes, forever!

Colin: I only want to be with you.

Ipsen: My heart is forever yours my friend; together we shall face Oblivion and back!

Colin stood many feet above Ipsen, a hulking fellow with martial clothing. On his knuckles were two large, steel gauntlets.

Colin: Yes, together.

The two zombies laughed joyously. Unsettled hearts, they are cursed to forever travel the lands as punishment for their greed. They sought life; they sought to live forever searching for more time, now they sit between life and death, souls sold to the Lord of the Undead, pawns in the fingers of Soulcage. Together forevermore, was their wish, and to do so they bartered with the devil himself.

~Gizamaluke's Grotto~

Freya, Lani and Amarant made their way through the Grotto. Lord Gizamaluke was asleep in the spring of water of his shrine. The people were glad when their Lord returned to himself after the Mist receded.

Freya: Once we reach Lindblum we shall charter an airship to the Forgotten Continent, hopefully we will not be too late.

Amarant: Whatever's there, is waiting for us.

Lani: Yea waiting for us to go bash its head in!

Freya: Than we shall not keep it waiting.

~Invincible~

Eiko: This is ridiculous.

Vivi: Don't blame me I'm not tall enough to reach it's hard to drive it!

Eiko: Ugh, how the heck does Zidane do this?!

Quina lay on its back; Gilgamesh was tied up in the corner.

Quina: Me no feel good.

Eiko: Oh man…Vivi…

Vivi: I'm hurrying!

Soon the Invincible landed just outside of Magedelene Forest. Laying Gilgamesh over Bobby's back, the group lead the small Chocobo off the ship and into the forest.

Eiko: Everything is all wet…

Vivi: Yea, we better hurry to the village.

Quina: Keep close, smell strange things.

The two nodded. Vivi took Bobby Corwen's reigns and lead the small chocobo along.

**End of Act VI**

**[Act VII: Ipsen's Victory]**

**~Intermission~**


	7. Act VII

**Act VII: Ipsen's Victory**

~Black Mage Village~

Eiko: Dagger!

Eiko jumped into the arms of her friend as she knelt down to met her level.

Zidane, Garnet, Beatrix, Steiner and Mikoto stood at the village entrance, welcoming their friends back.

Eiko: Where's mom and dad?

Garnet: On the Red Rose II, they're safe.

Eiko: I'm sorry I left, but we have important things to tell you. Vivi!

Vivi walks up and holds up an small sphere to the group.

Zidane: What is it?

Vivi: Kuja got it from Oeilvet, he said there's information on it to help us.

Mikoto: Where is Kuja?

Eiko: It's terrible what happened!

Steiner: What happened, where is that fiend?!

Quina drops Gilgamesh and looks over to the group. The poor Sword Hunter is on his side, completely unable to move, he just groaned.

Quina: Him go Ipsen castle.

Zidane: Ipsen's? Why?

Eiko: The thing, that caused the skies to turn black, it's at the castle!

Garnet: Are you sure?!

Vivi: We all saw it erupt from the Iifa Tree and saw the black smog coming from where the castle is.

Quina: Kuja go to see.

Zidane: By himself?! That Idiot!

Mikoto: Zidane?

Zidane: I know, I know…

Garnet: Zidane?

The young thief looks over to his lover and sighs.

Vivi: Kuja says that only Zidane and Mikoto can read what's on the sphere, like in Oeilvert.

Steiner: Perhaps, Doctor Tot can help?

The group looks to Steiner.

Steiner: He is very knowledgeable, if we take the item to him, we can certainly make use of Master Vivi's efforts.

Zidane: But what about…

He looked to the sphere.

Mikoto: I will do it.

Zidane: What?

Mikoto: I will take it to Doctor Tot, you should remedy the situation at the Forgotten Continent, and save Kuja, he is our brother afterall, right Zidane?

Zidane nodded, but than sighed and nodded with a braver face.

Zidane: You're right Mikoto. Beatrix?

The General looks to the young man with a raised brow.

Zidane: Can I trust you to take Mikoto back to Alexandria safely?

The General stared at Zidane, unsure.

Garnet: Please Beatrix, wee can't leave Kuja to fend for himself like that, he is our friend, right Zidane?

Zidane nods and smiles to her, mouthing a 'thank you'. She smiled. Beatrix saluted.

Beatrix: If that is what you wish my Queen. Come Mikoto.

Zidane passes off the sphere to his younger sister and the General and young Genome head out of the village.

Zidane: Keep this freak tied up and leave him with the Mages, we'll go to the Invincible and head to Ipsen's castle asap!

With that, the group left re-supplied at the Village best they could and headed to the Invincible.

~Qu's Marsh, East of Ipsen's Castle~

Kuja waded through the marsh on Chocobo-back. It was very dark, and difficult to navigate, even with Choco's senses it was still dangerous to walk the marsh.

Soft squishing was heard behind to Chocobo. Kuja looked back, confused as to what may brave enough to attack a Chocobo, but in the dark it was a whole different matter.

Pulling at Choco's reigns the bird broke into a trot. The sounds didn't seam to fade away, only grow closer. When Kuja turned his head he saw the light of a Latnern. Choco panicked and slammed into whatever it was, throwing Kuja off.

After a moment or two, Kuja was able to sit himself up. He could hear Choco warbling behind him. The wizard tried to jump to his feet, but sank knee-deep into the mucky surface.

Kuja: Choco?

Amarant: How do you know his name…?

The dark voice came from infront of him. The large, red-haired Monk stood holding a lantern. Freya and Lani stood behind holding Choco's reigns.

Kuja didn't know what to do. They weren't supposed to know he was alive.

Freya: Kidnapping helpless Chocobos now Kuja? That's a new low. What else are you planning to add to your list of offensives?

Kuja: Please, I am not here to fight you…

Lani: I am!

Lani grinned evilly a she effortlessly held her axe in her hand.

Amarant: Why are you here?

The tall man walked toward the smaller Wizard, all but towering over his small, slender frame.

Kuja: I came so that I may find out what is causing the smoke that is covering Gaia.

Amarant: Hmph, surprised you're not the cause.

Kuja: I understand, you have no reason to trust me, but I have not done anything to warrant this ambush, please return Choco and let us continue.

Lani: Ha, you think so bozo?!

Freya: The Airships would not grant further passage into this land, it seems we have lucked out meeting you here and Choco, he should be able to get us down into the ravine of the castle.

The Dragoon said, clearly ignoring the Wizard.

Kuja looked away. It would seem that the only people he could trust to not act prejudice toward him were the Genomes and Black Mages, how Ironic.

Amarant: Good idea.

Amarant pushed Kuja toward Choco.

Kuja: Huh?

Amarant: You think we're going to leave you here by yourself? Get moving.

Without another word Kuja made his way toward Choco.

~Alexandria, Library~

Doctor Tot: Hmm, this is fascinating. And you say this is could mean extending the lifespan of the Genomes and Mages?

Mikoto: Can you do it?

Doctor Tot: It will take some time, and I will need a few things from my lab in Treno…

Beatrix: You will be given all you need Doctor, this is something, very important to the Queen, she would certainly agree to giving you anything you may need.

Doctor Tot nodded and smiled, knowing full well what Garnet would say about the situation.

Doctor Tot: Than let us hurry, we mustn't waste any time!

~Forgotten Continent; Outside of Ipsen's Castle~

Zidane: Let's go guys! Quina think you'll be okay staying behind and watching the ship with Eiko?

Quina: No problem, need Quina, call out! Quina hear.

Eiko: Yea don't make us come save you!

Zidane: Alright! Let's go guys.

Not long after Zidane's group enters the Castle, Amarant's group enters the ravine. Choco had been left to wait as the four headed forward. The stopped, seeing the Invincible docked just outside the castle.

Freya: Zidane…?

Eiko and Quina were sitting below the shop.

Eiko: Heeey!

The young maiden waved out to her friends. They walked over to the lonely pair of Mages.

Freya: Eiko? Is Zidane inside?

Eiko: Yea he went inside to save Ku…ja? Kuja!

She looked behind the group seeing the older wizard, hands tied, being lead around by Lani.

Eiko: You found everyone?!

Kuja: They found me…

Freya: You mean you know he's alive? How long?

Eiko: Forever already! Zidane and the others went inside looking for him because whatever is causing the black skies is in there!

Amarant: So the little monkey was telling the truth.

Freya: But how do you all know this?

Eiko: We were in the Invincible when we saw it fly out of the Iifa Tree, and landed on this continent.

Amarant: Well seems the squirt was ahead of the game.

Eiko spat her tongue out at the grinning Monk.

Amarant: So than if Kuja;'s everyone's pal now…

Eiko: Zidane and the others are inside! Take Quina with you I'll stay with Kuja! He's the only one that can get the ship started in an emergency anyway.

Freya: Alright. Quina let's go, quickly.

Quina nodded and hopped along. Lani untied Kuja's bindings.

Lani: Tsk, got lucky.

Amarant's group headed into the castle.

~Ipsen's Castle~

Amarant: Yo!

He called out. Zidane and the others turned around, shocked to see their friends.

Zidane: Guys?! What are you doing here?! Looking to get yourselves in trouble or what?

Freya: Hmm look whose talking. I can't believe you'd go without us.

Zidane couldn't help but chuckle at her comment and shrug apologetically. Freya grinned.

Ipsen: Welcome friends!!

The tall, armor-clad warrior called from the top balcony facing the Foyer. Colin stood by his side, wearing less armor it was clear that they were not human… at least not anymore.

Zidane: Hey! You're the one causing this strange smoke aren't you?!

Ipsen: I am afraid not my friends, it is my master, but I was sent to welcome you to my Castle.

Freya: Master? Who are you?

Ipsen: I am Ipsen, Lord of this Castle! This is my compatriot Colin.

The group was shocked to say the least.

Freya: You mean…?

Zidane: I.. can't believe it…

Ipsen: Come friends! I have made space for you in the next room! We shall commence battle there!

Ipsen turned and walked through the door, followed by his larger counterpart, Colin.

Zidane: Well… his Master's gotta be at the top right? Bump those two off and we'll head out.

Freya: There are two of them and they seem very powerful, perhaps we shall split up and defeat them individually?

Zidane: Sounds like a plan.

Amarant: hey Zidane.

Zidane: What is it? Don't tell em you want to go off alone again?

Amarant grinned and folded his arms over his chest.

Amarant: Why would you want to save Kuja so bad, I didn't think you were on that side.

Zidane staggered back and chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Zidane: Busted.. but how did you know?

Lani: We caught that silver monkey out in the Marsh and we decided to take him with us since we were all going toe same way…hehe

Zidane: Don't tell me you…?

Freya: We did not harm him, he is with Eiko on the Invincible awaiting our return.

Zidane: Heh, I guess than that's one less thing to worry about. Than let's go.

Zidane and the others ran off into the connecting room. The room was empty, save for Kumool who was sitting down writing in his Journal. The group walked around, but Ipsen and Colin didn't seem to be around. Zidane walked over to Kumool.

Zidane: Hey Kumool, did you see two weirdoes come by here?

The little moogle looked up and closed his book.

Kumool: Hi kupo! Long time no see!

Zidane: Hey.

Kumool: I haven't seen anyone odd, kupo.

He brushed his quill feather along his chin in thought.

Kumool: Oh! But the master of the house has returned you should met him.

Zidane: You mean Ipsen?

Kumool: Kupo! That's him!

Zidane: Man.. so he really is Lord of the Castle… weird. You seen him at all Kumool?

The moogle looked up and pointed.

Kumool: Up there Kupo!

The group looked up at Ipsen and Colin who stood on the Chandelier.

Ipsen: Welcome to your graves my friends!

Ipsen leapt off the chandelier at a breakneck speed and dropped to the ground. He unsheathed his blade.

Zidane: Dagger watch out!

Zidane ran for Garnet. She looks up, only to realize that Ipsen was coming down at her. Zidane tackled her out of the way, both sliding along the marble floor. Zidane winced, the wound inflicted by the Tonberry earlier still ached terribly.

Garnet: Zidane!

She leaned over and placed her hands at his side, curing the damage. Ipsen landed with an incredible thud. He had destroyed the surrounding marble.

Ipsen: Haha! Quick! Good show!

Freya: Zidane!

Freya ran toward her injured companion, only to be thwarted by Colin as he head climbed down onto the upper balconies and dropped infront of Freya, acting as a wall.

Colin: Your challenge is with me, do not turn away.

Vivi: Unspeakable wrath, Reaper of Souls, rise from the Underworld and take this Heathen with you! Death I call your name!

A cloaked being rose from the depths of the world. Behind Ipsen stood the ominous figure, who rose a scythe far above Ipsen's head.

Ipsen: Ah, ah, ah little one.

Ipsen turned around and cut the figure in half, dissipating the spell.

Vivi: Z-zidane! He's…

Ipsen removed his helm and threw it across the ground. His postulant pink and purple sink hung off his face bones, dripping with white colored pus.

Ipsen: Haha a Mage eh? Let us see this than!

Colin: Doom Fist!

Although massive, Colin was swift, and swung manic punches at Freya. She staggers back, avoiding some of the punches, but falls to her knees, some of the attacks hit their mark. One punch hit the center of her chest, another her upper forearm and a third her side. Amarant runs infront of Freya and catches both of Colin's fists in his.

Colin: Strong fellow, but you study a much earlier art, unlike mine.

Amarant: Tsk…

Lani: Chilling hands of the northern winds blow! Blizzara!

Colin was hit by Lani's spell, his left shoulder, crystallized in ice. Quina slammed its fork into the Zombie's back, a disgusting sound of utensil hitting rotting flesh. White ooze drained from the wound and Colin grinned.

Colin: Have a sample of my Cyclone!

The best of a zombie flexed his toned muscles, breaking apart the Ice. He grabbed Amarant's hands and slammed him into Freya, than spun around, using Amrant's weight as counterbalance and slammed the red-headed monk into Lani, than behind him into Quina. The Qu and Monk send flying across the floors.

Steiner: Master Vivi!

Vivi threw out his hands and concentrated an aura of magic into Steiner. Steiner's blade than became consumed by flames and the Knight Captain slashed his blade into the zombei's flesh, cauterizing the bleeding, puss dripping capillaries that covered the creature's neck.

Ipsen: hahaha… good show!

He stepped forward, pulling his neck from the broadward.

Ipsen: Now try this. Magick Rend!

Ipsen's blade blazed a dark shade of purple as he slashed his blade across Steiner's chest, sending the knight backwards into a pillar.

Zidane: Beast…

Zidane growled as he pushed himself to his feet. He pulled his daggers from their scabbards and ran at the Zombie. Garnet put her hands together and began to chant. A holy aura surrounds Zidane, creating a protective shield.

Vivi: Rise from the depths of the Underworld flames of death! Flare!

A concentrated energy formed around Ipsen and exploded with a shocking force, shaking the castle's foundations. Ipsen's shield was thrown to the ground and much of his armor melted off. Zidane pushed forward and slashed across his face, sending the warrior to the ground, its putrid black blood spattering across the thief's face.

Amarant: Demi Shock!

The Monk fisted his hands in concentration and threw out his hand, sending a powerful surge of Ki that pushed against the enemy, using his own strength to its disadvantage.

Colin: Ugh fool, Chakra!

Clapping his palms together Colin sent a concentrated point of Ki across his body, restoring its strength. Colin became distracted when Ipsen fell to the ground.

Colin: Ipsen! Ipsen!! Rise and defeat our Enemy! Revive! Revive!

The powerful zombie punched Amarant, sending the red-headed warrior into Lani, who had been healing Freya with some potions. Both let out a yell when they slammed into each other.

Freya: No!

She pulled her spear behind her and leapt into the air, she than kicks off the Chandelier, throwing herself even Higher. She comes falling from the sky, her hat sheltering her eyes.

Ipsen pushed himself to his feet and looked over to Colin.

Ipsen: Thank you my companion! Watch your head!

Ipsen picked up his blade and charged Zidane: Dagger and sword meet as they parried and fenced their blades at each other. Colin looks up, seeing Freya coming crashing down.

Colin: No, no little mouse.

Colin lifted his hands, catching the spear. A terrible pain rang through Freya's sharp ears as the steep nose of the Dragon's Hair cut against the creature's steel gauntlets. Colin grips the neck of the spear and swings it out, sending Freya into the wall. The dragoon cries out in pain as the hilt of her spear is than jammed against her chest, the same spot where Colin had struck before. He grinned.

Colin: Foolish woman, when I hit you, I stopped the flow of Ki to your vital organs and blood vessels. You are growing slower.

He laughed and dropped the spear, Freya, in turn, falling to the ground. Amarant, using his Ki, revived Lani, restoring her consciousness.

Lani: That Jerk!

The woman pulled to her feet and grabbed the hilt of her axe. She jumps out, while Colin was faced to Freya, and struck him. With a skin crawling thunk, the axe blade embedded itself into the Zombie's back. He laughs. Quina healed Amarant best it could with White Wind, but the mage was running out of mana.

Colin: Chakra! Flow!

His palms clapped together, causing his flesh to form itself back over the wound and Lani's axe.

Vivi: Rise from the surrounding world, fires of life! Firaga!

The small mage threw out his hands, sending a blast of Firaga at the zombie. Steiner, now that his Magic Sword had been rendered ineffective, charges the beast and cuts into his side, breaking what was left of the Zombie's armor.

Garnet stood, her hands clutched together in prayer.

Garnet: From the Heavens above, I call upon the King of the Skies, the King of the Dragons. I beg you, lend me your strength, and hear my prayers. Protect us.

The castle began to rumble. The fighting groups look up. Through the large stained glass window, standing at the east wall, explodes and shatters into pieces.

There, perched on the window frame, sat the King of Dragons: Bahamut. The Mighty King of Dragons let out a mighty roar. The castle trembled with his power. Pulling back a surrounding force of energy, he absorbed all the particles of mana in the air. Spreading his wings he opened his mouth, his Mega Flare charging.

Zidane: Hold him down Rusty!!

Steiner: With Pleasure!

Zidane and Steienr sank their blades into Ipsen and held the fiend back.

Garnet opened her eyes and watched the indented target.

Garnet: Bahamut I beseech onto thee, destroy that creature!

With a reverberating roar, Bahamut released Mega Flare. Zidane and Steiner jumped out of the way as the zombie was incinerated by the forceful blast of pure energy.

Colin: Ipsen!!!

Colin turned to save his companion.

Amarant: No you don't…Quina.

Quina stood and ran after Colin. Tackling the zombie, the Qu held the beast in a tight embrace.

Colin: No! Ipsen!!!

The zombie foamed and struggled in vain to get out of the monstrously powerful clutches of the Qu. Ipsen lay on the ground, body burned, a sickening smell rising from it.

Amarant concentrated and centered his Ki. Freya helped Lani to her feet and they looked on.

Amarant send a force of life into the Zomibe, causing the beast to yell, curse and spasm violently.

Colin: Ipsen!! No! No…

The Zombie stilled… Both beasts lay defeated.

Garnet walks over to Zidane and places her hand into his.

Garnet: Are you alright?

Zidane: Yea, Vivi, Steiner you okay?

Steiner: No a problem, Master Vivi.

Vivi panting, gavea thumbs up as he pulled himself straight.

Vivi: I'm alright.

Zidane turns to look over to the others.

Freya: We're alright, Dagger can you help us please?

Garnet: R-right!

The white mage goes over to her companions and assists Quina with the healing. Zidane turns and walks over to Kumool, who was sitting again, writing in his Journal.

Zidane: Hey Kumool, you have any idea if anyone else is here, someone worse than those two, the one causing this black smog.

Kumool looked up and tilted his head slightly.

Kumool: Kupo!

He leaned over and started drawing in his Journal. Zidane kneeled down and tried to peek at what he was doing. After a moment the moogle lifted the book and showed Zidane the childish sketch of the other person in the castle.

Kumool: Ku-po! He's very scary! He makes me shiver, kupo! I think he went to the top of the Castle wit the little pink fellow! Kupo!

Zidane: Right, thanks Kumool!

Zidane turned to the others ad motioned his hand.

Zidane: Hey guys, Kumool says there's someone else at the top of the castle.

Vivi: The one causing the smog?

Zidane: We can only hope. You all ready?

Amarant: Doesn't seem to be any problems.

Garnet: Everyone's all fixed up and ready!

Quina: Good to go!

Lani: Man let's just get this over with.

She said as she ripped her axe from the back of the deceased monster. Zidane grinned and stretched out. He raised his fist, daggers still in hand.

Zidane: Let's go pay this goon a visit than!

~Outside Ipsen's Castle~

Kuja: What was that?!

Eiko: That was Bahamut!

The older wizard looked to Eiko with a shocked look.

Eiko: If Dagger summoned him they could be in a lot of trouble. Let's go help them!

Kuja: But we should stay here…

Eiko: Do you want them to get hurt?!

Kuja: No its—

Eiko: Than let's go!

The young summoner charged off the ship's ramp and headed up the castle's steps, followed by the reluctant, silver-haired wizard.

~Ipsen's Castle, Small Room~

The group made their way to the upper floors, down below lay the bodies of Ipsen and Colin. Kumool had been left to his own devices. His pom-pom bounces as he looks up from his Journal.

Kumool: Oh hello Kupo.

He said. A look around the room showed there was no one there.

Kumool: The way out? Oh you are going back kupo, I'm so glad. Kupo-po be careful on your journey, this on is much harder, kupo.

Kumool raised his paw and waved good-bye. In the distance, the faded figures of Ipsen and Colin could be seen. They seemed more human than before. The two adventurers smiled to each other and walked toward the exit. They vanish.

**End of Act VII**

**[Act VIII: Sourukēji's True Form]**

**~Intermission~**


	8. Act VIII

**Act VIII: Sourukēji's Tue Form**

~Ipsen Castle, Top Floor~

Zidane: We'll stop you Soulcage!!

Zidane dropped from the hanging chains that held up the chandeliers of the castle.

Garnet: Go Shiva!

The snow princess lunged at Soulcage. The beast laughed. He stood almost eight feet tall, long tentacles of green flesh latched to any surface it could as he propelled himself from pillar to pillar. Its course laughs would send chills down one's spine.

His corpus was amassed with tendons and muscles of black coloration. His weapon was his own body as he would slam his tentacles into unsuspecting victims. He currently held Freya and Lani victim, both freely dangled over the deadly drop to the first ground floors.

Soul Cage: You cannot defeat me! I am free! Free! My Destiny!!

Shiva released an explosive force of Ice, sending freezing shards of frost to cut into the beast's flesh.

Soul Cage: Kya kya kya!

The demon bellowed as he whipped his tentacle across the ice princess, sending her into the wall. Zidane landed on one of Soul Cage's tentacles.

Quina: Can do!

Quina's fork was embedded into one of the higher walls; Vivi sat on its head and aimed his hands out to the beast.

Vivi: Body suffer, and lurch with unspeakable pain! Bio!

A toxic spew soaked into the demon's flesh, causing him to wail out in pain. Amarant climbed atop a collection of chains, above Soul Cage.

Soul Cage: Soul Shocker!! Kyaa!

He wailed, striking both Vivi and Quina, sapping their magical energy.

Quina: Ungh, no more.

Vivi: Sorry Zidane.

Both called tiredly.

Zidane: That's okay you did great! Ugh!

He forced his blades into the demon beat's chest.

Soul Cage: Kya kya kya are you ready?! My destiny!!!

Amarant: Tsk… you make your destiny…

The monk scoffed as he rose his Avenger Klaw into the air. He had the chains grasped in his hand and slashed across the links, breaking them. Zidane leapt off the beast and scooped up Garnet, than leapt off onto a safer ledge.

Zidane: Do it Rusty!

Steiner grinned as he slammed his blade into a chain hooked against the wall: the master cord. The links snap and all of the castles Chandeliers come crashing down, along with Soul Cage.

Soul Cage: Kyaaaa

The demon attempted to life his tentacles to grasp at safe ground, but to no avail as below him Lani and Freya scurried up along his body, slashing and spearing his tentacles, rendering them useless. Both Women were able to leap off onto a safe floor before the beast went hurdling down into the abyss of the castle. After a while, the group was finally able to hear the crash of the beast's body, as he landed on the fallen lighting fixtures.

~Alexandria~

Doctor Tot: That should do it. I am, very proud of this. If it wasn't for Mikoto this would not have been possible.

The old scholar held a small Vial in his hands filled with glowing blue water.

Mikoto: This will be a wonderful gift for everyone.

The young female Genome smiled. A small, familiar boy walked into the room.

Puck: Hey guys..

He softly called. In his arm he held a strange leather-bound book. He walked over to Beatrix, Mikoto and Doctor Tot.

Beatrix: Hello Prince Puck… will you be doing it now?

Puck: I know it seems a bit off considering the state of everything but I think…

Mikoto: The sky.

Mikoto said as she stared off out the window. The others glance over and gasp in awe as the sun brightly shines into the Library.

Doctor Tot: It seems Puck, he wouldn't want you to miss it.

Puck chuckled and grinned.

~Invincible~

Vivi: Zidane?

Zidane looked over to the small, tired mage.

Zidane: What's up?

Vivi stood and walked over to him. He sat down by the thief, his head lowered. Zidane smiled and leaned his shoulder against the boy's.

Zidane: It's okay.

The small mage pressed his hands to his face and began to cry. The blue airship, that once caused the death of millions of people, flew over the bright, clear skies of Gaia, carrying the heroes who kept peace to the world.

It was a quiet ride back to Alexandria, only the sounds of Vivi's sobbing could be heard.

The Invincible soon landed in by the Kingdom. The group was greeted by a relieved Beatrick, Doctor Tot, Mikoto, Puck and Regent Cid and Lady Hilda.

Eiko ran into the Regent and Lady's arms and sighed happily. Mikoto walked toward Kuja and took his hand. The wizard smiled warmly at his younger sister's attentions. Zidane stood with Garnet's hand in his, Vivi leaned against them both.

Puck walked over to Vivi with his large book.

Puck: Um… Vivi?

The young boy wiped his eyes and looked up to his friend. Puck smiled and held out his hand.

The young prince led his friend toward the castle. Everyone followed. The group made their way to the very back portion of the castle: a sacred area where only the special few could step foot. A large canopy was stretched over the pavilion, roses of red and white grew wildly. Under the canopy of wild roses sat two headstones. The group sat together in the grasses.

Pcuk, still holding Vivi by the hand walked over to the headstone. Both boys sat down and laid the book between them. Together they carefully untied the closing straps and opened the book.

Garnet sat in Zidane's lap, curled up against her body. She hid her face in his chest, hiding the tears that fell. The young thief just laid his chin upon her head, stroking her back lovingly. Steiner and Beatrix stood hand in hand as they listened to the young boys speak. Kuja and Mikoto silently watched, although they seemed unaffected, their hands were tightly knit, twitching to each spoken word.

Freya stood, her red hat clutched tightly in her hands. Her white hair rained over her lowered face, tears just threatening her blue eyes. Amarant and Lani sat side by side, observant to the words spoken. Eiko sat between Cid and Hilda, sobbing the loudest, not caring who heard. Quina simply watched. The Qu's heart, breaking into unseen pieces, as the boy's gentle words reached across invisible boundaries of race, age, background, planet…

**End of Act VIII**

**[Epilogue: Final Words]**

**~Intermission~**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Final Words**

_I always talked about you, Zidane. How you were a very special person to us, because you taught us all how important life is._

_You taught me that life doesn't last forever. That's why we help each other live life to the fullest._

_Even if you say goodbye, you'll always be in our hearts. So, I know we're not alone anymore._

_Why I was born… How I wanted to live… Thanks for giving me time to think._

_To keep doing what you set your heart on… it's a very hard thing to do. We were all so courageous…_

_What to do when I felt lonely… That was the only thing you couldn't teach me. Bit we need to figure out the answer for ourselves…_

_I'm so happy I met everyone… I wish we could've gone on more adventures. But I guess we all have to say goodbye someday._

_Everyone… Thank you. Farewell._

_My memories will be part of the sky…_

Puck and Vivi closed the book. Zidane stood, carefully sliding Garnet out of his arms. He walked over to the two boys whose faces were stained with tears. The thief fell to his knees, both boys crawling into his opened arms.

Zidane: Vivi was, my best friend. And I know, he is watching you two and all of his kids, cause that's the kinda guy Vivi is.

Garnet stood and walked over to Zidane who was now sobbing at the crushing feelings brought on by the mourning.

Zidane: He lived a good and happy life. You all deserve one too.

Doctor Tot walked over to the group holding the glowing Vail.

Doctor Tot: And they certainly will. All of your efforts have ensured this. Vivi was right to do what he did, and entrust his oldest with the decisions.

Eiko walked up rubbing the unshed tears from her eyes.

Eiko: I miss him.

She started to cry again. Garnet fell to her knees and embraced the chibi summoner.

Garnet: Don't worry. He will stay here with us. He will be watching us from the Heavens, he promised didn't he?

Eiko nods into Garnet's chest. Zidane sits back and looks at the headstone.

Vivi: I will never forget dad, I am thankful he gave me not only life, but his name.

Zidane: Man Vivi you sure left some great memories!

The young Thief grinned. The friends sat back in the bright morning sun that rose over Alexandria at the tombstone of the Late Queen and Vivi.

Vivi's Headstone reads:

**Vivi Orunitia**

There are no words that

can describe him.

So his memory will not be stained by them.

Vivi will always be remembered.

Even if we're the only ones that remember him.

We loved him with all our hearts.

And still do.

**[Fin]**


	10. Missing Act

**[Missing Act]**

**Words of the Watchful Eyes**

**Kumool's Journal**

It's so noisy today Kupo. My friends have climbed to the top of the castle. I haven't seen them for a while kupo-po, but it's become awful noisy!

Oh my! What a terrible mess! My pom-pom almost fell off from fright kupo! The big ugly monster Sourukeji fell in the center of the room. Zidane and the others came to look at it kupo, it seemed dead, what a shame.

I thought everything had calmed down, but that funny little pink fellow had returned calling for his Master. He didn't seem very happy when he found him dead kupo. A big fellow that looked like a walking black bug collected Sourukeji's body, I was glad someone cared kupo.

But I wonder, what is "Retribution?" Such a big word kupo!

**Mimoza's Journal**

Just great kupo! After everything seemed to be going well some strange people have moved into the observatory! Kupo! Mooel and the new people seem to always be up late at night with parties! I'm going to write a letter of complaint kupo-po!

**Mooel's Journal**

I don't like these new people kupo, they are very loud at night with strange parties, I hope Mimoza doesn't get mad kupo. These strange people are bringing very strange objects into the pretty observatory, making it ugly kupo…

I miss the quiet…

**Kupo's Journal**

I saw something strange in Alexandria the other night. It was a funny looking person with black skin. It had glowing marks all over, kupo! It was the prettiest thing I have ever seen, but I wonder why it was hiding? A game kupo? It must have been because when his other friends found him he screamed with joy and ran away! So carefree kupo…


End file.
